Goodbye, Spencer
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: What if it wasn't Ali who was murdered? What if it was another friend? Someone like Spencer Hastings? Ali, Emily, Aria, and Hanna are left to find out who murdered their best friend after her body is found. Lines are crossed, relationships and friendships are tested. Who will survive? All characters may make an appearance. *SLOW UPDATES!*
1. Try and Relax (All)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard. However, I do own the plot to this story.

Characters: Ali/Spencer/Emily/Aria/Hanna/Ezra/Byron/Ella/Mrs. Fields

Drama/Suspense

Pretty Little Liars

Try and Relax

Having someone tell you that your best friend was found, dead, is never an easy thing. Rather you're a queen bee, or not, it's rather it's your parents who tell you, or someone else, it's all the same. It hurts. You can't hide the pain of being told that your best friend, someone you had so many memories about, is dead. There's just no hiding it.

What makes it even harder about losing a friend, is losing them when you were going through a rough patch. It's harder to lose them when you were fighting. When you've stolen a boy that they loved just because you were jealous and wanted to show them how much power you really did have over them. It doesn't help when you are hiding a secret from them as well. It doesn't help when you _know_ something that may have _saved_ them from what happened. No promises, though.

**X.X.X**

Alison DiLaurentis tossed her mane of blonde hair over her shoulder as she stepped onto the sidewalk outside of Rosewood Day. She took a deep breath, maintaining her composure. Although she looked ready to take on the world, she just wanted to curl up into a ball on the inside. The star was not ready to face what would be on the other side of the heavy front doors.

"Hey, Ali," Aria Montgomery said softly as she, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields walked up beside her. "You ready for today?"

"Of course I am," Alison snapped, the nerves in her stomach getting the best of her. Aria back down. Ali sighed and hooked her arms through Aria and Emily's, with Emily taking Hanna's arm. "Let's do this."

Together, they entered the school and were met with the stares of the students. Ali shot everyone who looked at them a cool look. Tomorrow was the viewing and funeral of Spencer Hastings. Ali had assumed that there would be people who stared, but not everyone in the main hall.

The four girls were stopped in the hallway by the new guidance counsellor. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, with pitch black hair and brown eyes so dark that they looked black. Ali wrinkled her nose at what she was wearing. The woman was way too young to wear pants that stopped just above her ankles and the black shoes with the knee high white socks.

"I just wanted to let you girls know that if you would ever want to talk or need anything, anything at all, then just stop by and see me," she said in her soft, kind voice.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Ali replied, glancing at Emily, Aria, and Hanna.

"Thanks, though," Emily spoke up. The guidance counsellor studied them for a moment.

"Well, alright, then. I'll just be on my way," she replied and disappeared down the hall. The four girls ducked into the bathroom. Ali shooed out the girls who were in there.

"I hate preppy people," Ali muttered as she studied herself in the mirror.

"She was just being polite," Emily said, leaning against the sink. Aria fixed her shirt while Hanna just stood there, staring into space.

"It's her job, Em. She's just doing it because she's getting a pay check every two weeks," Ali replied. Emily went silent. "Look, girls, you have to learn who's actually being sincere and who's faking. Her? That was faking, not sincere."

"Then who's sincere?" Aria asked. Ali moved on to fixing her hair.

"We have to stay together. No one knows what we're going through, so there's no one to trust but each other," Ali replied.

"If you say so," Aria muttered. Ali looked at her in the mirror.

"I know so, Ar," She replied. Aria avoided her gaze. They turned to exit the bathroom when Ali's phone chimed.

**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! –C**

"Who's that?" Hanna asked as she paused, waiting for Ali. She shoved her phone into her bag and smiled.

"It's a secret," she replied, but, mentally, her mind was reeling with questions herself.

**X.X.X**

Aria eased the door shut behind her. In the kitchen, Ella and Byron were talking in low voices. All Aria wanted to do was curl up in bed and call Ezra. She snuck upstairs and to her room. She passed Mike's room and heard the music drifting out from beneath the door.

Aria eased her bedroom door shut and put her bag on her chair. She pulled her phone out and booted up her computer. She scrolled through her contacts and paused, her finger poised above Ezra's number, him smiling in the picture.

Aria pressed send and listened as the phone rang. She sat down in the chair and opened up the Internet Browser. Spencer's face looked at her, a picture she knew well. It had been their freshmen year school picture. Aria quickly exited out and bit her lip.

"Hello . . .? Hello? Aria?" Ezra was saying. Aria jumped.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was just . . . lost in my own thoughts," she replied softly. There was a rattling noise on the other end of the line.

"That's understandable," Ezra replied after a pause. "How are you holding up? I mean, with all that's happened?" Aria sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure. Ali's kind of keeping everyone sane. I don't see how she does it. Em's . . . well, she's dealing. Hanna's not saying much, surprisingly," Aria mused, propping her feet up on her desk.

"Hanna's lost a lot," Ezra replied. Aria sighed.

"We all have," Aria told him.

"You never answered my question about how you're holding up," Ezra pointed out. Aria heard him rummaging for something.

"I'll be better once whoever did this is either dead or serving a life sentence in jail," Aria muttered.

"And do you know who did it?" Ezra asked. Aria paused. Of course she didn't.

"No, I don't," Aria sighed.

"Just try and relax, Aria, everything will turn out to be okay, alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Aria muttered.

**X.X.X**

Emily blankly stared out the window of her living room as her mom bustled around, cheerfully chatting. Emily didn't hear a single thing she said. She felt like she was in a fog. She felt like she was barely even there.

She had had swim practice after school, but she hadn't had it in her to go. Ali had dropped her off instead. She'd promised she'd call later and drove off. Now, at eight o'clock at night, Emily wondered if she really would. It wouldn't have surprised her if she didn't.

On that note, however, her phone chimed. She and her mother both jumped and looked at it like it was an alien object. Emily snatched it off the table. Ali's picture flashed on the screen, followed by a text message:

**MEET PARK IN TEN –A**

"I have to go," Emily said, distracted. Her mom looked at her worriedly.

"It's dark and late," she said.

"I'll be with the others," Emily replied, standing. Don't wait up; I'll probably stay at Ali's."

"Alright, I suppose. Um . . . I'll call or you call, okay?" To make sure you're safe?" her mom fretted. Emily tugged on a coat.

"Um . . . yeah, sure," she said and hurriedly ducked out the door to go and meet the others.

**X.X.X**

Hanna crossed the street, heading towards the park. She shivered from the cold and kept looking around. She felt like someone was watching her. _No, you're just paranoid_, Hanna thought to herself. Still, with Spencer's boy being found just a little over a week ago, it still scared her.

Hanna looked around for Ali, Emily, and Aria. She spotted Emily and Aria and started towards them. They didn't' see her. Hanna felt someone grab her wrist and cover her mouth, muffling her scream.

She was pulled into the bushes. Once released, she sprung to her feet, unsure what she would do, but she would do something. She found herself face to face with Ali. She had a smile on her face.

"Did I scare you?" she asked happily. Hanna covered her face with her hands.

"Jeesh, Ali! Spencer's . . . body was just found and now you do _that_? Hanna asked. "It's just wrong!"

"Get over yourself, Han. Nobody is going to hurt us if we just stick together," Ali said simply. I'm with you and Aria and Emily's together. Just stay with someone, buddy system."

"And if I can't?" Hanna questioned. Ali looked far away, suddenly, like she was at some different planet.

"Then don't go out," Ali said after a beat. Hanna nodded. Of course, that simple. Easier said than done, though. "Let's go meet the others." She managed to move to leave, but Hanna grabbed her wrist.

"Um, Ali?" she asked. Ali looked at Hanna's hand. She released the other girl.

"What?" Ali asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Have you been getting any . . . um . . . texts?" she asked. Ali's brows furrowed.

"I get texts all the time. You're going to have to clarify what you mean a bit more," Ali replied.

"Okay, um, how about unknown callers? They sign them with a single 'C'?" Hanna elaborated. Something flashed across Ali's face, but it was gone before Hanna could determine what it was exactly.

"Of course not. Someone's just messing with your head," She replied simply.

"Maybe," Hanna mused as Ali started to leave. She looked back at Hanna.

"Coming?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," Hanna replied, scrambling after Ali.


	2. Remembrance (All)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: Ali, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Mrs. and Mr. Hastings, Melissa, Ian, Ezra, Noel, Mike, Mr. and Mrs. Marin, Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis

Drama/Suspense

Pretty Little Liars

Remembrance

Hanna walked into the kitchen, her earbuds in as she moved towards the fridge. She froze when she saw the black dress hanging on the kitchen chair. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered what that day was. It'd be time to say goodbye to Spencer soon.

Hanna turned away from the dress and towards the stairs. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry. Ali's distraction last night had allowed Hanna to forget what would happen that day. Too bad Ali hadn't planned any distractions for that day. Maybe Hanna would have been more at ease.

"Hanna, honey, you need to get ready. Aren't you supposed to meet your friends soon?" Hanna's mom asked as she passed Hanna on the stairs.

"I don't feel well," Hanna complained. Her mom's features softened and then hardened.

"You'd never forgive yourself if you didn't go. Now, get ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes," he mom told her before she moved down the stairs.

The lump that had been in Hanna's throat ealier returned. She ran the rest of the way up the stairs to her room before her dad or mom would see the tears stream down her face. She wasn't ready for today. She would never be ready.

**X.X.X**

Ali stepped out of the car in front of the funeral home. Jason walked around the car with Ali's dad. The four DiLaurentis' stood there, silent, as they looked at the funeral home. Ali looked away after a moment and scanned the crowd for the other three. Aria was making her way towards the Dilaurentis'. Ali frowned. Was that Mr. Fitz looking after her longingly? Ali arched an eyebrow. Alright, then. She saw Emily's family pull up and a red eyes Hanna.

Ali wrapped her arms around Aria once she reached her. Then, they included Hanna into their group. And, finally, a quiet Emily. They stood there as their parents talked, just looking at the funeral home.

"It's so hard to believe she's . . . gone," Emily said quietly after a moment.

"You were with her that night, Ali. Did you see anything? I mean, you both did run out of the slumber party," Aria pointed out. Ali got a tinge of annoyance.

"For the tenth time, Aria, I didn't see _anything_. I would have told the police whenever they interrogated me," Ali replied coldly.

"I'm sorry . . . I was just wondering," Aria muttered. Ali went spinning back to that night.

_Ali ran outside after Spencer, who had stormed out of the barn the night they'd had their sleepover. Ali scanned the pitch black dark for any sign of her. She saw movement to her left and ran off in that direction._

_ Someone grabbed Ali by the hair and forcefully yanked. Ali opened her mouth to scream in pain and panic, but her attacker firmly put their hand over her mouth. Ali desperately tried to break free as her attacker pulled her towards the neighboring house._

_ Thoughts ran together in Ali's brain so fast she barely had time to comprehend them. What about her family? What about her friends? What about all the places she wanted to go see? What about Ian, the boys she loved? She was too young to die. She had to get away._

_ They were almost to where the new gazebo was being put in. Ali bit her attacker's hand. The person left out a yelp of pain. Ali broke away from the person and ran. She didn't think about where she was going, but her feet seemed to. _

_ "Ali," Spencer called out and was suddenly gripping Ali. "Did you see the person out here?" Ali looked at Spencer._

_ "Jeesh, Spence. No one's going to bother us," Ali said calmly after a moment. Spencer stared at her. "Get a grip on yourself." Ali gave Spencer a playful shove and went back into the barn, her mind wheeling._

**X.X.X**

Ali's phone chimed in her clutch. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. REMEMBER ME? –C It read. Ali quickly stuffed her phone back into her clutch. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. No one seemed suspicious.

"Ali?" Aria asked. They had moved onto the funeral home porch without her noticing.

"I'm coming," Ali replied and hurried to catch up.

**X.X.X**

Emily found the scene inside the funeral home heartbreaking. Ian was there, but he stood off to the side with Jason. Melissa didn't look like she'd been crying. She had a more zombie type look. Mrs. Hasting's eyes were red and she kept blowing her nose. Mr. Hastings just stared blankly ahead.

"Doesn't look so decestated, does she?" Ali muttered to the other three girls, nodding towards Melissa.

"She's grieving in her own way, probably," Aria told Ali. Ali snorted.

"Sneaking looks at Jason is _not_ grieving, is it, Ar?" Ali asked. Aria just fell silent.

"Can we please get this over?" Hanna hissed. Emily looked at her. _Yes, could we please get this over with_, Emily thought to herself.

Emily wringed her hands as they moved towards the viewing aread. Inside, the room was packed. Emily glanced at the other three girls only to see two of them looking anywhere _but_ at the closed casket. Ali stared blankly at it and looked like she was pale.

Emily stared at her. Never in her life had she saw Alison DiLaurentis look like that. She wondered if she should write it down until she remembered that they were there for Spencer's funeral. Of course Ali was pale, this was their best friends funeral.

"We should talk to her parents," Aria said after a moment. Emily had the feelings she was about to burst into tears.

"I really don't want to," Hanna replied, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"It's the right thing to do," Emily said softly, her own tears threatening to break through.

"Nothings right about this, Em. Nothing will ever be right about a murder," Ali told her, returning back to herself. "Spencer was our friend. We need to talk to her parents."

"Need, Em, not because it's the right thing to do," Hanna said. Emily looked at her feed.

"Let's just get it over with, alright?" Aria asked. Emily felt everyone's eyes on them as they exited the room.

**X.X.X**

Aria tugged at her dress as they stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. It seemed as though everyone in Rosewood had turned out. The girls were waiting for a break in the string of people. Aria didn't believe there would be. She looked around for Ezra, hoping for some reassurance.

Not spotting hime, she looked for her family. She spotted Mike with Noel. She looked for her parents and finally found them. Her heart skipped a beat. They were talking to Ezra, who had just stepped back in. _Don't panic_, she told herself, just _focus on why you're here. _

"Girls," Mrs. Hastings said, looking red eyes. "I'm so glad to see you." She embraced each girl while Mr. Hastings wondered off.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hastings," Emily piped up. "I hope this ends quickly."

"So do I, Emily," Mrs. Hastings replied, putting her hand over Emily's.

"We're really going to miss her," Aria told her. "She was a good friend."

"She could get to be annoying, though," Ali spoke up. Mrs. Hastings took it as a joke to lighten the mood, but Aria knew it was no joike.

"She was great, though, really," Emily said. Aria glanced at Hanna, who was being quiet. She nudged her and brought her back to the present.

"Oh, yeah, We're really going to miss her, Mrs. Hastings," Hanna replied, looking dazed. Aria frowned. _Maybe she's still in shock_, Aria thought.

"I know, so will I," Mrs. Hastings replied uncertainly. Ali stood a little bit behind Spencer's mom, shaking her head.

Aria bit her lip as her friends conversed with Spencer's mom. Anyone in that room could have killed Spencer, Aria realized. Her blood ran hot. They were in the room with half of Rosewood. Itw as more than likely that the killer was there, planning their next move.

Aria's phone chimed as she looked down. The freaky thing happened next. Not only did her phone chime, but Ali, Hanna, and Emily's also did. Ali paled as they looked at the screen.

ONE DOWN, FOUR TO GO –C


	3. Pour Down (All)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Characters: Aria, Hanna, Ali, Spencer, Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, Ian

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Suspense

Pour Down

Aria stared at the ground as they walked towards where Spencer would be buried. She felt the crown looking at the four of them. She looked up in time to see Ali nudge Emily forward. She exchanged looks with Hanna as they moved forward.

They huddled around the casket beneath the tent as it began to rain. The reality of it all seemed to hit Mrs. Hastings as she suddenly let out a sob and sagged against Mr. Hastings. Melissa just had a blank look on her face as she stared straight ahead. Aria looked away and took a step towards Ali, the person keeping them together.

Arai swallowed the lump in her throat. Spencer had been missing for about a year. She had long since overcome the fact that her best friend could be dead. She was sure all four of them had come to face that fact. Spencer was gone and they weren't going to ever get her back. Arai let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I can't wait until they catch this bastard," Ali muttered under her breath. "When they do, I think I'll throw him a 'You're going to jail, Bastard' party."

"Agreed," Emily replied softly.

Ali's gaze hardened as the minister stepped forward and began to speak. She didn't listen to him, but stared at the coffin. If she didn't, she felt like she was going to break. She was remaining strong for the other three. If she fell apart, she could only imagine what the others would do.

The minister's voice droned on and on. Ali huddled closer to the other girls as the rain began to pour down. She saw someone duck behind a tombstone and she pulled away from the other girls, staring. Had that been a piece of blonde hair she'd saw? No, that was impossible. She knew where that person was and there was no way they could get out. Still, she wondered if there was a chance.

Ali shook her head and fixed her eyes on the casket. This was her last chance to see her best friend. She needed to grasp that. She absently played with a strand of hair as the minister called the burial to the close after a prayer.

"Girls?" the minister asked after the coffin had been placed in the ground. "Would you like to speak before you throw the petals onto the casket?" Ali shot a look at the other three, but they seemed unable to speak.

"No," Ali replied finally. The minister nodded.

"Very well. Now, we can put Spencer Hastings to rest. Girls, the petals?" the minister asked.

Ali knelt to the mud clad ground with the other three. They gasped a handful of pink rose petals from the basket near the grave. Ali closed her eyes and silently said goodbye to Spencer before she tossed the petals onto the casket. She wiped away the single tear that had slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Spencer," she murmured before she stood. She brushed the dirt off her knees before she disappeared through the crowd to find her parents.

**X.X.X**

_"Ali?" Hanna hissed with her back against Spencer's as they stood in Spencer's backyard._

_ "Ali, come on! This isn't funny," Spencer said into the darkness of the night. A twig snapped and Spencer turned her flashlight beam in the direction of the noise._

_ "Relax, it's just us," Emily's voice said through the darkness. She and Emily started towards them._

_ "Where did Ali go?" Hanna whispered after they reached the other two._

_ "I don't know, we didn't see her anywhere," Aria replied._

_ "Guys, what if something happens to her? That serial killer's still on the loose," Spencer hissed._

_ "Ali's tough," Emily replied._

_ "Tough enough to take a bullet through the heart or have her throat slashed?" Spencer questioned, arching an eyebrow. Emily went silent._

_ "Maybe we should call the cops," Hanna suggested._

_ "They wouldn't talk to us, Han. She's only been gone for about twenty minutes," Aria replied._

_ "They'd probably laugh at us," Emily piped up._

_ "What was that?" Spencer asked. The other three fell silent s they listened. _

_ "I don't hear any-" Hanna started but stopped when she hard laughter._

_ Spencer frowned. Was that Ali's laugh? She glanced at Hanna. There was another person if it was. She tensed. She knew the other persons laugh. Her blood began to boil._

_ "Easy on the flashlight, Spence," Hanna muttered. Spencer eased her death grip._

_ "Who is that with her?" Aria asked as Ali ducked back into Spencer's yard._

_ "Ian," Spencer replied through gritted teeth._

**X.X.X**

Hanna suddenly lost her appetite after reliving the memory. She placed her plate on the back patio of the Hastings' family home. Her eyes were glued to the scene where that memory had taken place and slumped down in her seat. That had only been a year and a half ago, but, yet, it felt like a lifetime ago.

She looked at Ali, who sat in a chair next to her. She couldn't believe that Ali would do that to Spence. She couldn't believe she did it only to rub into Spencer's face that she could have any guy she wanted, no matter the age difference. Then again, it shouldn't have shocked her when Spencer had admitted she liked Ian. Ali liked to take from other people.

"I really am going to miss her. At least when she was missing, there was a chance she'd come back" Emily spoke up, breaking the silence. Hanna stared at the barn in the backyard.

"There was still a chance she wouldn't, though," Aria replied softly.

"Do you remember the night she went missing?" Ali asked. "The night she admitted to all of you that she liked Ian?"

"What about it?" Aria asked. Ali shifted in her seat.

"You guys always wanted to know if I saw anything. Maybe it should have been more like if I heard or said anything," Ali replied slowly.

"What are you trying to say?" Emily asked.

"Spencer thought she saw something. I told her to get a grip on herself. I mean, we were perfectly safe," Ali replied.

"Yeah, but after both went out, you both came back," Aria pointed out.

"No one could have gotten her if you were together," Emily replied.

"What I think Ali means is someone got into the barn that night," Hanna said quietly. She felt Emily and Aria look at her.

"The door was locked, though," Aria replied.

"What about the windows?" Ali asked. They fell silent, deep in thought.

"Why would someone just take Spencer, then?" Aria asked. No one answered because they didn't seem to know what to say. However, one person out of the group knew exactly why.

**X.X.X**

Emily hugged Mrs. Hastings goodbye before she followed her parents to the car. Her friends and she had already made their promise to the Hastings that they would be over to visit soon. Emily was pretty sure that Ali's version of "soon" meant weeks from then. And, that was even if Ali remembered it.

Emily stared out the window of the car and watched the rain pour down as she thought about what Ali meant. She shivered at the though. Had someone really snuck into the barn? Surely they would have known if someone had broken in. Unless that person had snagged Spencer when they had left.

Emily frowned. How could Ali come to conclude that someone had broken in? Maybe, just maybe, Ali knew something that she wasn't telling the others. It wouldn't have surprised Emily, but if it would help solve the murder, surely Ali would have said something. But, what if Ali knew too much? Emily pushed the thought away. Those things only happened in the movies, not real life.

**X.X.X**

Once at home, Emily went to her room and dialled Ali's number. She sat down on her bed as she listened to the ring.

"What is it, Emily?" Ali asked once she picked up.

"Ali, I was . . . I was just . . .," Emily stuttered, unsure how to confront her friend.

"Spit it out, Em," Ali replied with a sigh.

"Did you see something or hear something?" Emily blurted out and then bit her lip. "Sorry, I was just wondering how you knew or thought someone came into the barn and kidnapped Spencer."

"It was just a hunch, hon. Don't fret about it, Em. Get some rest, it's been a long day," Ali replied. "Talk to me when you're not delusional."

The line went dead. Emily tossed her phone onto the bed beside her and sighed. She jumped whenever it chimed and scrambled for it, thinking that it was Ali.

**ONCE A LIAR, ALWAYS A LIAR. -C**


	4. Controlled By A Freak (All)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Ali/Emily/Hanna/Mrs. Myrnin/Mona/Aria/Ezra/Emily/Ian/Spencer

Controlled By A Freak

The wind howled outside as the rain beat against the glass. Ali sat on the couch, watching it out the window. The other three girls sat on the floor around the coffee table, cramming for a Spanish test on Monday. Ali brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and turned away from the window. She'd lost interest in the storm.

Ali crossed her living room and went into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel that sat on the island. She turned to go back into the living room and jumped, dropping her apple. The Apple rolled on the floor and Ali held a hand to her chest, feigning a heart attack.

"Em, hon, you scared me!" Ali told the blonde girl. "What's wrong?" Emily walked over to Ali.

"You didn't answer me last week about thinking someone broke into the barn. I wouldn't have pressed it, but then I got a text from C," Emily replied, holding her phone to Ali. Ali slowly took the phone.

"'Once a liar, always a liar'? Honestly, Em? I think this person's a fraud, don't you?" Ali asked, giving Emily her phone back. "Don't worry about it, hon. They'll get bored sooner or later."

"And if they don't?" Emily asked. Ali picked up her apple and tossed it into the trash. She looked at Emily.

"Then we go to the police," Ali simply stated and exited the kitchen.

Ali paused in the hallway. She had a feeling that the person wouldn't go away and she wasn't positive, but she had a pretty good idea about who it might be. All she had to do was find a way to confront this person. She would take care of this on her own. She couldn't risk the other girls finding out.

**X.X.X**

"Why do I have to go to school, Mom? It's only been a week!" Hanna protested as Mrs. Myrin fixed breakfast.

"Exactly, Hanna. It's been a week. I know she was your friend, but you need to move on with your life. The other girls are going to school again," her mother replied.

"And your point would be . . .?" Hanna questioned. Her mother let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're going to school and that's final," her mom said as she left the kitchen. Hanna shook her head. Her mom just didn't understand.

**X.X.X**

Hanna tried to ignore everyone's stares as she stood at her locker. She was tired of feeling like a circus freak. Sure, she liked the attention, but she hated why she was receiving it. She didn't want anyone's pity. What she wanted was for everyone to be respective and leave her alone. Yeah, sure, like _that_ was ever going to happen.

"Hello, hello," Mona chirpily said as she waltzed up. "Look, I know it's only been a week since your friends' funeral, but I was hoping we could get together for mani's and pedi's this weekend."

"Sure, sounds great," Hanna muttered.

"Really? You don't sound so thrilled," Mona told her, her smile fading. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, Mona. Maybe we could do them on Saturday," Hanna replied. Mona nodded slowly.

"Okay, but don't feel like you need to because you really don't have to come. I understand if you don't," Mona rambled on.

"Mona, really. I want to. I think it'll be good for me, you know?" Hanna asked. Mona nodded slowly again.

"Well . . . I'll pick you up around eleven, okay? We can do lunch," Mona replied brightly. Hanna nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good," she managed to get out before Mona was gone.

**X.X.X**

Aria hung behind after her English class had been dismissed. She walked up to Ezra's desk. She hadn't spoken to him since the funeral. She wondered if he'd been trying to avoid her. She shook that thought from her head. No, if anyone was avoiding someone, it was her. She hadn't been sure what to say to him.

"Hey," Ezra said after he turned around and saw her. "How are you?" He leaned against his desk as she relaxed against one.

"I'm hanging in there," Aria replied after taking a shaky breath.

"It'll get better," Ezra assured her.

"I'd feel better if people stopped looking at me like I'm a freak," Aria muttered. Ezra gave her a sympathetic look.

"Just ignore them. Eventually, they'll get over it and move on. The stares will stop and you can go back to a somewhat normal life," Ezra told her. Aria nodded.

"I know. It's just hard," Aria replied, finally looking into his eyes.

"Hang in there. Soon, this will just be a memory," Ezra assured her. Aria managed a smile before she ducked out of the room.

Aria's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her bag and read the message:

**TEACHER BOY'S WRONG. I WON'T LET YOU FORGET. –C**

This person, "C", was right. As long as they were around, Aria wouldn't be able to forget, no matter how much she wanted to. This person would mock her until she died. Aria wouldn't get rid of the memories. She would only be haunted by them.

Aria shoved her phone into her bag. She refused to let C rule her life. She wouldn't be told what to do. It was her life and she was going to live it how she wanted, not how this C wanted her to live it. She wouldn't be controlled by a freak.

**X.X.X**

Emily stared at the house in front of her, speechless. The FOR SALE sign in the front yard meant it was true, but she still couldn't believe it. How could they have moved away already? She understood why they would need to move, but the funeral had only been a week ago. She thought they would have stayed longer.

"My mom said that after the funeral, they started to move out. There were just too many memories," Ali said as she walked up behind Emily.

"Why so soon, though?" Emily asked. Ali shrugged.

"Everyone deals in their own way. Maybe this is just them dealing," she replied.

"I guess you're right," Emily muttered.

"Of course I am. Listen, Em, I've talked to the other girls already about what I'm about to say. If you get any more texts from that 'C' person, let me know, alright?" Emily asked. Emily turned and looked at her friend.

"Okay, but why?" she asked. Ali looked at the house again.

"Like I said, everyone deals in their own way," she replied and looked at Emily. "Come on, we have to meet the other girls. Don't want to be late, do we?" Emily looked at Ali, trying to decide what was going on.

"Um, yeah, sure," Emily managed to spit out before Ali pulled her away from the Hasting's home without a final glance.

Emily mulled over what Ali had said. She was pretty sure that the other girl knew something she didn't. Then again, Ali knew a lot of things she didn't. She wouldn't have put it past Ali to be hiding something. She just wondered what it was and why Ali was keeping it a secret.

**X.X.X**

_ Ali quietly shut the door behind her and crept across the yard. A dog barked nearby, causing her to jump. She tried to calm her racing heart as she hurried across the yard to the black car sitting by the curb. She got in and kissed the drivers cheek before he pulled away from the curb._

_ "NO one saw, right?" the driver asked. "You're underage. I could get into deep shit."_

_ "Relax, besides, you're actually not that much older than me," Ali replied. He snorted._

_ "Yeah, sure, but your parents would still kill me," he told her. Ali shifted in the seat and looked at him._

_ "That's a little overrated, don't you think?" she asked. He frowned, glancing at her. _

_ "Sorry?"_

_ "Overrated."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Saying someone would kill you when they don't really mean it."_

_ "It's a figure of speech."_

_ "It's still overrated, a lie, almost," Ali told him before she looked out the window again._

_ "You scare me sometimes," he said._

_ "So I've been told."_

_ They fell silent as he drove. They were going up to a picnic spot that no one ever used. Normally, Ali would have been a little more cautious, at least told one of the girls where she was going. Not that night, though. Even if there was as serial killer on the loose, she felt safe. With him, she always felt safe._

_**X.X.X**_

_ "Ali's missing," Emily said as she burst into Spencer's room where the four of them were watching a movie. Spencer's head snapped up._

_ "What do you mean she's gone?" she asked as Aria and Hanna exchanged glances. _

_ "I mean that she's not here, not home, and no one knows where she's at."_

_ "Do you think she was kidnapped?" Aria asked. The other three looked at her. "What? It's a possibility."_

_ "More like Ian-napped," Spencer said bitterly. "I saw him sneak out of the barn earlier."_

_ "Did you cover for her?" Hanna asked._

_ "Of course I did," Emily replied._

_ "I'll call Ian," Spencer told them and stepped out into the hall._

_ "Hello?" Ian asked after picking up. Spencer heard Ali in the background._

_ "Is Ali with you?" Spencer demanded._

_ "Ali? Ali who?" Ian asked._

_ "Don't lie to me, Ian. Is she there or not?"_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Maybe?"_

_ "Maybe," he replied and the line went dead._

**X.X.X**

Ali, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were standing outside of the school. One by one, their phones chimed. They exchanged glances before Hanna finally read the message.

"Call me a fraud and I'll call you a liar. Watch your backs, bitches, because you're going down."

Ali looked up in time to see a streak of blonde hair disappear around the corner. This time she was sure it hadn't been her imagination.


	5. A Girl Could Dream (All)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Ali/Ian/Hanna/Mona/salesclerk/Maya/Emily/Aria/Noel/Ezra/Spencer/Courtney

A Girl Could Dream

Whenever people say they're going to stalk you, normally you believe it is a joke. Sometimes, this is not the case. Ali knew that this was not a joke. Someone was after them and wanted them all dead. No, someone wanted Ali dead. They'd just gotten the wrong person. She was sure it wouldn't happen again.

Ali shivered as she stood in the graveyard. The sun was starting to set and there were a few other people in the graveyard. Ali hoped that everyone thought she was visiting Spencer and not waiting for someone. Truth was Spencer's grave was all the way across the graveyard. She'd tried to avoid it as much as necessary. She wasn't ready to go back there yet.

Ali turned as a black car pulled up. She looked at the driver and let out a sigh of relief. She hurried through the graves and opened the passenger door and got in. she sighed in contentment as the heat greeted her. She closed her eyes as the car pulled away from the curb and just let the heat thaw her out.

"I missed you," the driver said. Ali looked over at him.

"I can't keep sneaking around, Ian. My friends are just now getting over that night," Ali told him. Ian covered her hand with his.

"I know, but I'm getting married, Ali. I can't afford for Beth to find out," Ian replied. Ali studied their hands, tears threatening to fall.

"I know," she managed to say. Ian drew her chin up for her to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to, Ali, trust me, but I love Beth, too. You have to understand that," he told her gently and turned away as the red light turned to green. He pressed the gas and started driving again.

"Stop the car," Ali said coolly, all signs of weakness gone.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Stop the damn car!"

"Calm down, why do you want me to stop?" Ian asked.

"You do not tell a girl that you love her and another girl at the same time!" Ali spat out and threw the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ian shouted as she jumped out of the car. "Ali!"

Ali broke out into an urn. She needed to get away from him.

**X.X.X**

"You were right, Mona. This was just what I needed," Hanna told Mona as they walked through the mall, their hands full of shopping bags.

"Aren't I always?" Mona asked, shooting a smile at her best friend. Hanna felt her return the smile and they walked towards Tiffany's.

"I guess," Hanna replied. They looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

Hanna browsed around the store. She was sure if her mother caught her spending any more money, she'd take her credit cards away. She'd just browse for the day, and then she'd would come back and buy what she wanted.

Hanna was inspecting a diamond bracelet whenever Mona bounded up. She had pulled her collar closer to herself and peered at the bracelet. She let out a low whistle in approval.

"You should get that," Mona said. Hanna shook her head.

"My mom will kill me if I spend any more money," Hanna told her.

"Han, I said you should _get_ if, not pay for it," Mona pointed out. Hanna looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She understood her meaning now.

"Oh," Hanna muttered.

Hanna glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Hanna ducked out of the store with the bracelet just as the salesclerk turned around.

Hanna tried to calm her racing heart and slow her breathing. She glanced at Mona as they fled the mall. Hanna leaned against Mona's car and they looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Mona and Hanna exchanged high fives before getting into the car.

"That was such a rush!" Hanna exclaimed. Mona smirked.

"Just what you needed?" she asked. Hanna grinned.

"Exactly what I needed," she replied as Mona pulled out of the parking lot. She was right, Hanna had needed that.

**X.X.X**

"Hi, there," a girls voice said behind her. Emily spun around and found herself facing some girl she didn't know. "Maya St. Germain. I saw you out here staring at the house. You looked sad, so I thought I'd come introduce myself." She held out her hand for Emily to shake.

"Emily Fields," she replied as she shook the girls' hand.

"Did you know who lived here? Sounded like a crack case from the rumors," Maya said. Anger filled Emily inside.

"Spencer wasn't a crack case. She was murdered," Emily replied coolly. Maya held her hands up in surrender.

"Easy, cowgirl. I did say they were just rumors, did I?" Maya asked.

"You live here, now?" Emily asked. Maya nodded. "Cool . . . um, I have to go."

"Bye!" Maya called as Emily hurried away, trying to not let her desperation show.

She leaned against a wooden fence around the corner from Spencer's. This new girl was nuts. Who just walked up to someone and told them that the girl who used to live there was a crack case? Emily didn't understand it. Maybe the girl was just looking for attention or –

Emily's phone chimed and broke her train of thought. She slowly pulled it from her bag and read the message.

**WHAT'S FOUND AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW? FILL IN THE BLANK, EM: A _ OF GOLD. APPEARANCES AREN'T EVERYTHING! –C**

Emily stuffed her phone into her bag and hurriedly looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but the hair still stood up on the back of her neck. This "C" was getting to her and she didn't even know who the person even was.

Emily tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. They would figure out who this person was-this stalker. If they didn't leave Emily and her friends alone, she would report them to the police. She wasn't about to let her life be ruined by some low—life. No, she would live her life as planned, no interruptions.

**X.X.X**

"Hey, Aria," a voice called. Aria turned as Noel jogged across the school parking lot to her. "I didn't see you at my game yesterday."

"I was busy," Aria lied. Actually, she'd staged home and watched movies all day. "How'd you do?" Noel shrugged.

"Won like always."

"That's good," Aria replied. They lapsed into an awkward silence; neither knew what exactly to say.

"Aria thought back to when she would have done anything to be this close to Noel Kahn. After she met Ezra and they started secretly dating, that kind of took a back burner in her mind until that moment. Now, she would do anything to have a normal life, to date Noel and not her teacher, to not have a stalker, for her best friend to be alive. All she wanted to be was normal. That wasn't going to happen, though. Her life would never go back to normal, to the sense.

"I should go," Noel said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too," Aria muttered and watched him jog away and meet up with his friends as her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her purse and read the message.

**NOT BEING TEACHERS PET IS EASIER THAN YOU THINK, AR! –C**

Aria snapped her phone shut and looked up in time to see Ezra get into his car and drive off. The message replayed in her head and it took all her willpower not to run after Noel and tell him how much she cared about him. Maybe C was right, maybe Aria did need to stop dating Ezra, and maybe her life would be somewhat normal. Then, she doubted it, but a girl could dream, right?

Aria turned and walked away. She loved Ezra, but being with him was starting to hurt her. She longed to discuss boys like normal with her friends. Only, she longed to tell the truth and not lie because her relationship was against the rules. Normal. That was what everything came back to, the longing, craving, and sense for all normality.

**X.X.X**

_Spence, you would look so much prettier if you just let yourself go and stop being so uptight," Ali told Spencer. The other three chimed in with their agreement as Spencer averted her eyes out the window. "Here, I have the perfect thing for you."_

_ Spencer watched Ali hop off the bed and disappear into her closet. She returned a moment later with a sequined, strapless black dress and strappy heels to match. She shoved it at Spencer and pushed her into the closet to change. Spencer did so, unhappily, but Ali was her best friend and she wanted to please her. _

_ "You look great, Spencer," Hanna praised as Spencer emerged on the closet. _

_ "Was I right or was I right?" Ali asked smugly. Spencer was silent as she looked at her reflection. She didn't even look the same._

_ "You were right, Ali." Too bad I can't war this tomorrow, though." Ali waved her off._

_ "Don't worry about it, Spence. Just take it. I'll probably never even wear it again."_

_ "Seriously?"_

_ "Seriously." _

_ "Thanks," Spencer replied as she sat back down. Ali smiled to herself. Like taking candy from a baby._

**X.X.X**

"Have you told them?" Ali looked at the girl sitting across from her.

"Told who?" she asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, of course!" she exclaimed. Ali didn't show the same excitement as the other girl.

"I told them I'd take care of it."

"Of course you did, that's what you tell everyone," the girl retorted.

"And you don't?" Ali shot back. The girl leaned back in the chair.

"I'm glad you came to me, Alison. I don't like someone pretending to be me. I don't need anyone else sniffing around in my life."

"Why do you think I came here first, Court? If it was you, I was going to make sure you never got out of this nuthouse again," Courtney stared at her twin.

"They don't know about me, do they?" Courtney asked Alison.

"Hasn't exactly come up."

"Even with the texts signed by _my_ initials, might I add?" she asked. Ali was silent for a moment. "Do me a favor, sis, and make sure this bitch is buried six feet underground," Courtney said in a low voice. _That_, Ali thought, _was something they could agree on._

The two girls fell silent as other patients and visitors talked around them. None of them were even suspicious about what the two girls had been discussing. After all, to them, they were just two sisters having a nice chat together.

They didn't have a clue what the girls were going through, not even the slightest. No one but the two sisters knew a thing and they hoped to keep it that way until they could take care of this C and keep Courtney out of the news eyes.

For once, the girls were on the same side and working together. They would figure this out and end it once and for all, if it was the last thing they did.


	6. The Spencer Files (Spencer)

_A/N: This story starts out as a flashback, but the last short paragraph takes place at the current time. I labeled which is the flashback and which is the present._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Characters: Ali, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Jenna, Ian, Toby, Mrs. Hastings

The Spencer Files

**Flashback**

"I don't think that's a good idea,' Emily said, biting her lip as Hanna stuffed her face and Aria stared out the window.

"It's a good idea, Em. Do you want to spend the rest of your life hauled up in this room?" Ali questioned.

"Sorry I'm late, Coach forgot what time it was," Spencer said as she burst into the room. Ali waved her off.

"Noel always throws ragers, guys. Besides, Ian and Jenna will be there," she replied, winking at Spencer.

That made Spencer realize why Ali wanted to go to that party so badly. If Ian was there, then it'd just be the perfect time to make Spencer jealous. That was all Ali thought life was: a game. Spencer wasn't going to let her get to her anymore, though, no, she was going to actually have fun—no matter what the consequences were. If Ali wanted a challenge, then that was what she would get.

Unlike the other girls, Spencer wasn't keen on being bossed around by Ali. Her parents had always said she was a naturally born leader. Following Ali around like a little puppy dog was _not_ in the definitions of a leader. She might act like Ali owned her, but, in the end, she didn't.

"Let's do it," Spencer said boldly, meeting Ali's eyes with ease.

**x.x.x**

"I'm going to Ali's, Mom," Spencer called as she ran down the stairs. She had ten minutes to meet the others at Ali's.

"Hold it," Spencer's mom said as she walked into the hallway. "Are you planning on walking home after dark?" Spencer glanced out the window where it was growing dark.

"I'm staying the night," Spencer replied, holding up her duffel bag. Her mom eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright," She said and Spencer immediately fled, running towards Ali's so she wouldn't be late.

When Spencer stepped onto the porch, she had just a minute to spare. Ali stood on the porch and Spencer opened her mouth to speak whenever Aria walked out the door. Spencer tossed her duffel bag in the house and they waited for Emily and Hanna to arrive. They did so, but also were five minutes late.

"How are we getting there?" Aria asked as Ali said, "Our ride's here." They walked around the house and Spencer froze.

"Ian's our ride?" she asked, looking at the black car that sat at the curb.

"Something wrong with that, Spence?" Ali questioned. She smirked before she ran towards the car. "Shot gun!"

"Cheer up, Spence, we're going to a party," Aria said with a shrug.

**x.x.x**

Spencer sat uncomfortably in the back of Ian's car as Ali talk to him, laughing at everything he said. Spencer clenched her hand into a fist when Ali squeezed his hand. _She's playing you,_ Spencer tried to tell herself. _Just ignore her._

"You aren't carsick, are you, Spence?" Ian asked, peering at her in the mirror. Spencer forced a smile onto her face.

"No, of course not," she replied sweetly. Ian nodded and returned his eyes to the road again. Spencer's eyes immediately narrowed as she glared at Ali's head.

"Ian, um could you drive a little faster? We're suffocating back here," Hanna spoke up. The four other girls had crammed into the backseat.

"I've lost feeling in my arms and feet," Emily muttered beside Spencer.

"You want him to get a ticket, Han?" Ali snapped. Hanna's gaze fell.

"Don't be so harsh, Ali. It's no big deal," Ian replied as he pressed the accelerator. Spencer tried to hide her smirk. Take that.

**x.x.x**

"Lovely seeing you here, Spencer," a voice said. Spencer turned to find Jenna standing beside her. She wasn't sure if she was joking of not.

"Um, thanks," Spencer replied after a moment. Jenna took a sip of her drink.

"I think my brothers checking you out. I heard him talking to his friends about you," She said. Spencer looked around for Toby wearily. She'd heard the rumors about the two of them.

"That's . . . charming, it really is. Excuse me, Jenna," Spencer said and quickly fled to find Aria, Emily, or Hanna.

**x.x.x**

Spencer sipped her drink, staying away from the crowd. She didn't feel especially in the mood to socialize. Ali had been hanging all over Ian the entire night and just made her want to puke. So, basically all she'd been doing the entire time was hiding out from all her friends and Ian.

"Hey," a voice said. Spencer spun around and found herself face to face with Toby Cavanaugh. "You look like you're having the time of your life over here."

"Oh, yeah, totally," Spencer said and then cringed at how dumb she sounded.

"Yeah, I can tell," Toby said, furrowing his eyebrows and smiling.

"So . . . Jenna's not going to murder me for talking to you, is she?" Spencer asked, trying to change the subject without Toby getting mad. To her relief, Toby laughed.

"No, besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Toby said, winking at her and then leaned against the wall.

"If you say so," Spencer muttered, leaning against the wall as well.

She tried not to groan when she spotted Ali and Ian, their lips interlocked. She adverted her gaze and took a sip of her drink so she wouldn't vomit. Instead, she watched Aria engaged in a conversation with someone that looked arty. Emily was talking with a boy that was reading _Macbeth_. Hanna stood by the food table, discreetly stuffing her face.

Spencer glanced at Toby out of the corner of her eyes. There she was, at a party with _Toby_. If he wanted to talk to her, then maybe she should make more of an attempt to talk to him. She turned towards him, but found Jenna gripping his arm instead.

"I need to speak to my brother," Jenna said cruelly.

"Excuse us," Toby said before Jenna managed to yank him away. Spencer watched them leave and hadn't noticed the heart faced blonde girl next to her.

"That bitch will be digging her grace soon," Ali said coldly. All Spencer could do was nod.

**x.x.x**

Spencer stepped outside to escape the smell of booze. She burst into a coughing fit. Cigarette smoke filled her lungs and caused her to hurry off the porch. She gulped in the fresh air in sighed in relief. Fresh air at last.

She walked up and down the sidewalk, not sure what to do with herself exactly. She'd been so eager to leave, but now that she had, she didn't know what to do. She shivered from the cold and rubbed her bare arms. Maybe this was her turning into a loner again . . . .

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," a voice said behind her. She turned, hoping it was Toby, but it was just Ian. "Where'd you run off to? And, why are you out here? It's freezing."

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Spencer snapped, turning around and starting to walk away. She heard him follow her.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt. What's up, Spence?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Spencer groaned. You know what? You can't figure it out, I'm not telling you." Ian grabbed her arm, making her look at her. He opened his mouth, but someone else's voice spoke first.

"Is there a problem?" Toby asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No," Spencer said, braking out of Ian's grip and stepping back beside of Toby. There's no problem now." Toby nodded.

"Alright, let's head in. It's freezing out here," Toby said. He took her arm and director her towards the house.

**x.x.x**

"What was that guy's problem?" Toby asked once they were inside the warm kitchen.

"Jealousy, karma, idiocy," Spencer listed off. Toby smiled.

"Everything, then," he replied.

"Yeah, pretty much."

They lapsed into silence, sipping the drinks Toby had picked up for each of them. The party had gone from bad to good. She wasn't a loser just hanging out in the corner. Now, she was hanging out with Toby and she found herself having fun.

She looked up when Toby draped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled warmly at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair lightly and Spencer sighed softly. She didn't even care that Ali was all over Ian on the dance floor.

**x.x.x**

"Did you have fun tonight?" Toby asked as he and Spencer walked home. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, for the most part," she replied. He frowned and looked at her. "What?"

"What do you mean by 'for the most part'?" he asked. She sighed. "Well."

"When I came to the party, Ian drove us."

"So?"  
"So, Ali likes him."

"So what?"

"Well, earlier tonight, I thought I liked him too."

"What happened, then?"

"Well, this guy came along," Spencer said, taking his hands in hers and pulling him to a stop, "and he made me forget all about Ian."

"Sounds like you might have a thing for this guy," Toby mused. Spencer smiled.

"I just might," she whispered and pressed her lips against his.

**x.x.x**

"Ah, Spence!" Hanna squealed, throwing her arms around Spencer.

"So, was he a good kisser?" Aria asked.

' "What'd you do once you . . . you know?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and we just talked," Spencer replied as she threw herself onto Ali's bed. "I don't know, he walked me home and it was just . . . perfect."

"You walked home from Noel's? In my dress?" Ali asked coldly. The girls froze and looked at her.

"God, Ali, do you have to ruin everything for me? Next, you'll be trying to steal Toby! You already took Ian," Spencer snapped.

"Cat fight," Hanna muttered.

"Meow," Aria replied.

"Spence, hon, I love you, but you were both drunk last night. I'm saving you the heartbreak before he calls you today and tells you it was all a huge mistake," Ali said sternly.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself, Alison," Spencer replied and stormed out of the house.

Spencer was too mad to cry. She should have spat in Ali's face by saying that Toby had already called her to tell Spencer that he had fun last night and hoped to do it again soon. Ali wasn't going to take Toby from her now. They were already too close together that Ali couldn't even wedge part of herself between them.

Spencer had only been with Toby for one night, but she was in love. Screw Ali and Jenna, no one would stand in her way.

**x.x.x**

**Present**

_ The person in Spencer's room laughed after reading the last bit. Oh, yes, nothing would stand in her way. Except for, maybe, death?_


	7. Revenge Was Sweet (Ali)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Characters: Ali, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Jenna, Toby, Courtney

Revenge Was Sweet

The blonde, heart shaped faced girl walked down the street, her heels clicking off the sidewalk. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, glad to finally be able to breathe some fresh air. That mental place for crack heads just hadn't cut it. She felt her pale skin soak up the much needed Vitamin D that she'd been deprived of for so long.

She glanced down at her phone as an image that mirrored her own appeared on the screen. She smiled to herself. Being back on her sister's good thing was the best thing that had happened to her ever since she was sent to that hell hole.

"Hey, A," Courtney said into the phone.

"Where are you?" Ali demanded on the other line. Courtney smiled to herself.

"I'm a block away from where you told me to go, sis, don't get your panties into a twist," Courtney replied. Ali angrily blew into the phone. "I'll handle it, sis, just like I said I would."

"You'd better," Ali said coolly, "or else I'm sending you back to The Preserve."

"Whatever," Courtney said, cutting her sister off whenever she started to speak again by hanging up. Show time.

**x.x.x**

Ali paced in her room, the walls seeming to be caving in and suffocating her. Courtney was late, an hour late. It shouldn't have taken her so long to get to Spencer's and get back. She considered calling her sister, but if she hadn't turned the phone onto vibrate, they were all screwed.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed. There was a blank spot in her memory of the night Spencer went missing and was killed. No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't. It was probably just some stupid psychological thing that was going on, her mind protecting her or whatever.

The problem was that she didn't need to be protected. She could protect herself just fine, except for two times, but that was beside the point. Other than that, she could protect herself. Her body, parents, and friends just didn't believe that, but she knew that she could, even if everyone else doubted her. Courtney didn't doubt her, but she didn't count. She was mental anyways.

Ali jumped to her feet whenever her bedroom door opened. It was like looking into the mirror whenever the blonde girl entered. That was if you could ignore the fact that Ali had on a summer dress and Courtney was wearing jeans and a tank top.

"Where have you been?" Ali demanded, stalking across the small room to Courtney.

"You didn't mention that her sister would be there," Courtney said coolly, moving past Ali and sitting into her sister's desk chair.

"She was supposed to be in Philly," Ali said, spinning around. Courtney was messing on her computer. "Did you get it, then?"

"Yeah, after her sister left," Courtney said.

"Then where is it?" Ali asked. Courtney sighed and opened up her purse, tossing a leather bound book at her. Ali caught it and sat down on her bed, opening it without even wondering rather it was right or not.

"I already skimmed through it, sis. All it talks about is Ian, her family issues, you being a bitch to her, and then finally getting to be your friend. The only thing interesting is the last entry," Courtney said boredly. Ali glared at her.

"I'm still going to read it," Ali said as she turned to the last entry.

_June 8, 2012_

_ He came to see me today, after Melissa had left. He told me that it was me and me only. No Ali, no Melissa, just Spencer. Just two more years until graduation, and then we can be together for sure. Of course, my parents would never approve, so I need to be eighteen. I started counting the days today. 468. 468 more days until we can be together and I can finally leave Rosewood and get out from under Ali's wrathe._

_ Tonight, they're all coming over to watch movies in the barn. I'd rather spend the time with Ian, though. He's going to be staying at the house, supposedly house sitting and keeping an eye on me for my parents, but I know that's not why he volunteered. I've made a plan to sneak out after everyone's asleep to go see him. Just 468 days we have to keep this a secret, until April 12__th__ 2013. Then, I'm free._

_ ILY, Ian, forever and always._

"That's it?" Ali asked, ignoring the fact that her supposed friend trashed her almost the entire entry.

"I know, sappy, isn't it?" Courtney asked. Ali looked at her. "Think he killed her?"

"I don't know," Ali whispered. "It's possible, I mean, look at what he's done to me."

"Anyone that was around that house is a suspect, sis," Courtney replied, moving over to sit next to Ali. "You need to get back with him and get undercover."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that you exist, why would he sign your initial in those texts?" Ali asked, looking at Courtney.

"I asked if he killed her, not if he sent the texts. Who knows who he has working for him?" she asked.

"No one knows, though, that's the thing, Courtney. You don't exist to other people!" Ali said, standing and going to the window, looking out at the yard.

"C . . .," Courtney mused quietly. "Think of someone who has a name of 'C'."

"No," Ali said, spinning around and looking at Courtney. She shrugged.

"It's possible."

**x.x.x**

Ali walked up the steps to the front door, her sneakers smacking off the wooden floor. She'd changed out of her dress and into a pair of shorts and a shirt. It was too weird to wear a dress around Jenna and Toby. She knocked on the door, using the wooden knocker that freaked her out. A silver C stood out against the wooden door, causing Ali to wince and look away.

She wrapped her arms around her and turned, leaning against a porch pillar, trying not to puke or lose her courage to be there. She jumped and nearly fell down the stairs whenever the door opened. She turned around slowly, trying not to let her fear show.

"Alison," Toby said, looking at her. Ali ran her eyes over him, deciding that it was the jeans, softy brown t-shirt, and the socked feet that caused her not to fear him.

"Hey, Toby," Ali said, taking a deep breath. He eyed her. "What are you up to?"

"Packing for school," he replied, still eyeing her. Ali nodded and hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her shorts.

"Do you have a sec? There's something I need to talk to you about," Ali said. She could tell why Spencer had fallen for him, with his dark brown hair and equally dark blue eyes. Although, he was tall, long-limbed, and looked like a vampire with his pale skin.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes, you want to come in?" he asked, pausing as he turned to go back inside.

"Um, no, I'd rather not run into . . . Jenna," Ali said, swallowing. He merely nodded and disappeared into the house, leaving the door open. She shivered despite the fact that it was in the seventies. She just hoped that Courtney had better luck than she did.

**x.x.x**

Ali walked with Toby down the walking path at the park. There were plenty of people out, so she figured they were safe to walk through the woods. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was just walking, not saying anything and she found that odd. Toby normally talked; at least she figured he did. She'd never really held a conversation with him.

"Listen, um, I'm just going to say what I want to say," Ali said after a moment. Even though she kept her eyes on her feet, she could still feel his eyes on her. "You have to swear not to tell anyone, though." She looked at him now. "I can't tell you if you don't swear."

"I swear," Toby said and Ali pulled him to a stop.

"Alright," she said quietly, trying to think of the best way to approach this. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, considering that she couldn't even find the words to talk to her friends about it, either. "We've been getting these . . . texts, my friends and I. Um, and, they're signed by a letter 'C', and the number comes up as blocked or something."

"So?" Toby asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Ali closed her eyes.

"A friend, not one that you know, thought that maybe . . .," she trailed off. She didn't know how to accuse Toby and Jenna without him getting mad.

"You think that I sent them?" Toby asked, furrowing his brows at her. She bit her lip.

"Look, we all know that you're—were—close to Spencer. We're just trying to figure out what's going on," Ali said exasperatedly. She couldn't believe that she had lost all the calm, cool, and collected Ali that had been there earlier that day, the Ice Queen Ali.

"I didn't send them, I don't know who in their right minds would," he said coldly.

"Toby, wait!" she shouted as he left, pushing his way through the people that had started to stream down the path. "Damn you, Toby."

**x.x.x**

"Hey, Ali, we got your text," Aria said as she walked into Ali's room with the other three girls. Courtney smiled to herself and turned.

"Great, I have something to tell you all," Courtney said as she sat down on "her" bed. "It's about the Cavanaugh's."

"What about them?" Emily asked as she sat down in Ali's desk chair. Hanna sat down on the rug and Aria sat next to Courtney.

"You know those texts that I told you about?" Courtney asked quietly. The other four looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Emily said softly.

"I know who's been sending them," Courtney said, smirking. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Soon, Toby and his blind sister won't know what hit them."

"How do you know it was them?" Aria asked, eyeing Courtney. Courtney angrily blew air out of her nostrils.

"Isn't it obvious? Spencer and Toby had a _thing_ going on. Of course if she died and there's no suspects other than her five friends, then Toby would obviously want revenge. And, Jenna's always hated us, so there's really no reason to explain why she would," Courtney replied.

"That doesn't give us enough proof, though," Hanna said.

"Which is why I told the police that Toby confessed to everything," Courtney replied. "He killed her, guys. Think about it."

Revenge was sweet.


	8. Two-Faced Witch (Aria)

A/N: The italics is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Characters: Ali, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Jenna, Courtney, Ezra, Noel, Toby

Two—Faced Witch

Aria sat in English class and watched as Ezra talked about Shakespeare's "A Midnight Summer's Dream". She looked down at her notes as he looked at her. She was about to break this man's heart and it was killing her. She knew it was the right thing to do, though. She wasn't able to have a life with him in her life. It would just be filled with even more secrets. At least with Noel, she'd be able to somewhat have a life.

She sighed and earned a look from Ali, who sat next to her. She wasn't sure about what Ali had told them the previous day. Toby was so nice it seemed. She didn't think he was able to actually murder someone and then blackmail all her friends. Or, for that matter, be smart enough to blackmail them and find out all their secrets, unless new as working with someone. She doubted that, though. No one person knew all their secrets. That was, except for Ali.

Aria jumped as the bell rang and she slowly gathered up her things. She waited for the room to clear before she approached Ezra's desk slowly. He turned and smiled at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. How could she go through this? How could she break his heart and then agree to go to one of Noel's game? Already, she felt like she had cheated on him.

"Hey," Ezra said, coming around his desk and leaning against the front of it. "What's wrong?" She bit the inside of her lip, trying to not let him see the tears forming in her eyes.

"We need to talk," Aria said slowly, staring at the scratch on his desk.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked. Aria glanced up long enough to see the worried look on his face. She shook her head quickly.

"No, it's not," she whispered, turning her back to him and looking at the poster of Charles Dickinson on the wall. "We need to stop everything."

"Stop?" Ezra repeated. She heard him move behind her. She nodded.

"We need to break up, Ezra," Aria said, finally turning and facing him. "I'm sorry, but I can't live like this." She hurriedly left the room and ran to the bathroom, the tears only started to stream down her face when he called her name.

**x.x.x**

"I know it hurts, honey, but think of it this way," Ali said as she sat on Aria's bed, her arms around her best friend, "once we bust Toby, then everything will be okay, we'll be able to live our life." Aria wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"No, we won't," Aria replied, drawing away from Ali and looked at her. "People will give us looks and they'll just start to pity us again, Ali." A look crossed Ali's face, but it was too fast for Aria to locate what it meant.

Aria pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, rocking back and forth slightly. She'd texted Ali during her breakdown in the bathroom and Ali had stayed by her side the entire day. She hadn't felt right to tell Noel that she would go to his game. It felt wrong for her to do it. She'd almost pressed send after school, but had backed out at last minute because Ezra's hurt face had flashed in her face. She wasn't ready yet.

She watched as Ali walked across the room to Aria's desk and picked up a picture, studying it closely. Ali had acted differently after school. She'd gone from reluctantly staying with Aria and telling her to suck it up to compassionate. She just played it off as keeping up her image at school, but Aria knew there was something going on, she just couldn't place it.

"Aria," Mike called from downstairs. She heard his feet stomping up the steps and he pushed open her door, barely even glancing at Ali. "I'm going out. Tell Mom and Dad."

"Where are you going?" Aria asked, masking her hurt.

"Out, I told you," Mike said, turning.

"No, you didn't tell me where you're going, just 'out'," Aria snapped. Mike gave her a look.

"With some friends, okay? Why does it even matter?" Mike asked icily before he stomped back downstairs. She heard the front door slam and a car engine start. She hurriedly looked out the window as a familiar car pulled away.

"Is that . . . Hanna's?" Aria asked in disbelief. Ali appeared behind her and sucked in her breath. She let it out in a hiss.

"Yeah, it is," she said coolly. Aria looked at her best friend, wondering why her attitude had changed so quickly.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked cautiously, eyeing her. Ali looked at her, returning back to herself.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I should ask you that question, though." Aria looked away, not replying.

**x.x.x**

_Aria brushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes as she lounged on a pool chair beside of the Hastings' pool. Spencer walked out the screen door, placing __piña__ coladas on a table. The five girls each reached for one. Aria took a sip of hers, letting out a pleased sigh._

_ "Oh, gross, Spence. What did you put in this? Apples?" Ali said, making a face and putting hers onto the concrete next to the pool. Spencer looked at Ali silently and then away. Aria watched her chew on her lip, fighting to remain asleep._

_ "Hey, Ali, who's in your guest room?" Hanna asked as she looked up at the house beside of Spencer's. Ali's eyes snapped to the room and then away._

_ "My mom's just cleaning it," she replied and stood. "Anyone going to join me in the pool?"_

_ "I will," Emily said, eagerly standing and diving into the pool. Aria glanced at Ali as she went into the pool and then back at the window. She thought she saw someone with blonde hair turn away, but she knew that was just the light playing tricks on her eyes. _

_ "Hey, Spencer," Hanna whispered across Aria. They both looked at her. "What's Ian doing here?" Aria followed Hanna's gaze and saw Ian going through the yard to the barn. She looked at Spencer and found her glaring at Ali, who was staring at Ian as well._

_ "I don't have any idea," Spencer said icily. "I have no idea at all."_

_ Aria studied Ian for a moment. She saw why people fawned over him, but he was way too old for any of them although she knew that Ali and Spencer both had a crush on him. Well, Ali just liked Ian because it bothered Spencer. She stood and dove into the pool, too_. Maybe we need to get in the hot tub,_ she thought, _everyone's acting so cold.

**x.x.x**

"Hey, Aria," Noel said, jogging up to her. She turned, smiling at him.

"Hey," she replied, adjusting the strap of her handbag on her shoulder.

"What did you think of the game?" Noel asked as they walked towards the parking lot. She'd finally mustered up the courage to call and tell Noel that she would be at his game that day and then he had surprised her by asking her to go to a movie with him.

"You were great, I mean, it was great," Aria blurted out. Noel gave her a weird look, but managed to laugh a little.

"Well . . . that's great," Noel said. She smiled at him, relieved he didn't make fun of her. "I'm going to go change; I'll be back in a sec."

Aria smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around her waist as she watched him duck into the school with a group of his friends. She walked over to a bench and sat down, soaking in the sun. She liked this weather, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold. It was just about the right temperature.

Her phone chimed, causing her to jump. She looked down at the screen that read "Anonymous" and felt her heart stop beating.

**LOVER BOY'S WATCHING, R. MIGHT HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, OR I COULD JUST SEND THE PIC OF YOU TWO. TWO—FACED WITCH. –C**

Aria swallowed hard and slowly looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Ezra stood there, talking with a few other teachers, but his eyes kept darting to her. She looked away, feeling her chest tighten again before she looked at the school. Noel was in there somewhere, expecting her to still be there when he came out, but she couldn't stay. If she stayed, she would break apart in front of him. She didn't want him to see her like that, not yet.

She hurriedly stood and ran off as fast as she could in her three inch heels. She made it a block away from Spencer's old home before she crumbled to the ground and started sobbing. Whoever this "C" was, they were ruining her life. She couldn't go anywhere without looking over her shoulder or breaking down in tears. She wanted to have control of her life again, she wanted to be free, but she was a prisoner until this person was revealed. Even then she'd never be free. Spencer's death would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She looked up finally and saw a familiar white house across the street. She pushed herself to her feet, forgetting that her purse lay on the ground and balled her hands into fists. Jenna sat on the porch, a book in her lap and she moved her hands carefully over the page. Aria blinked her tears away, suddenly filled with rage that only grew as Toby stepped out onto the porch.

"You!" Aria shouted, stalking across the street like a tiger would its prey. "You killed her! You did this to us!" Toby turned and looked at her blankly.

"Aria, is that you?" Jenna asked.

"Don't play dumb, _Jenna Cavanaugh_. We all know it's you two _freaks_ who are stalking us. You've always wanted to have a piece of our life, haven't you? Now you have it," Aria spat out at her. Jenna's mouth parted into an "O".

"Aria," a girl said behind her. "Aria, come on, you don't want to do this, not here." Aria turned to find Ali standing behind her.

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted?" Aria asked. Ali frowned at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ali asked, her eyes glancing to the two siblings and back to Aria.

"You said he did it, you said you're going to turn him in, that you're going to turn them in," Aria said. Ali furrowed her brows.

"I never said that, Aria," she replied.

"Don't play dumb, Ali," Aria said, brushing past Ali. If that's how she wanted to act, then so be it. She made Aria look like a fool. She achieved her goal of that.

She only looked back when she heard a door slam and then arguing inside of Ali's home. She paused, wondering who she was arguing with since Jason didn't live there anymore and her parent's cars were gone. She turned and slowly started to walk home. Every family had their own secrets.


	9. Junior High (Hanna)

A/N: The italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Pretty Little Liars

Drama/Mystery

Characters: Ali, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Courtney, Mike, Mrs. Marin, Mr. Marin

Junior High

Hanna fingered the bracelet on her wrist as she watched Mona spin around in front of the mirror of the dressing room, the dress she wore flowing out at the bottom. Hanna hadn't realized when she'd put the bracelet on that morning that it was the same bracelet that she'd stolen on her last shopping trip with Mona. She did, however, remember that Mike had told her he'd liked it the previous night. That was why she had put it on that day, so she could hear him compliment her again on their lunch date.

"Do you think that my butt looks big in this dress?" Mona questioned, looking at Hanna in the mirror, her hands on her hips.

"Your butt never looks big, Mona," Hanna replied. Mona sighed and threw herself into the chair next to Hanna.

"You're no fun today, Hannakins. What's going on?" Mona asked, looking at her friend. Hanna just shrugged. Mona playfully hit her arm. "Come on, you can trust me. Spill it."

"My parents were fighting yesterday," Hanna mumbled. Mona sighed, looking away.

"Hon, my parents fight all the time, it's nothing to worry about," she replied, running her hand over the fabric of the dress.

"He left, Mona, and he didn't come back," Hanna replied, staring at the ugly carpet of the dressing room.

"He'll be back, he just needs to blow off some steam," Mona said, standing. "Besides, if he doesn't, I guess we'll just have to blow all of his cash." She grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her to her feet, grinning before she led her deeper into the store.

**x.x.x**

The music blared in Hanna's ears through her headphones as she lay on her bed, texting Mona after their shopping spree. She'd come home later that day to find that her dad wasn't back and his things had disappeared from the house, too. Ashley Marin had come home earlier and disappeared to take a hot bath. Hanna hadn't seen her since she went in.

Hanna sighed, rolling onto her back as it began to get dark outside. Thunder sounded in the distance, sending shivers throughout her body. He mind immediately reeled back to the night Spencer was killed, but she pushed them away. She was on a shopping high and wasn't ready to return to reality yet. She didn't notice the red, white, and blue lights flashing outside, nor did she notice her mom do down to answer the door.

Hanna jumped, however, when Ashley shoved her door open.  
"Can I help you?" Hanna snapped, taking out a headphone.

"There are some officers here to speak to you," Ashley said through clenched teeth. Hanna couldn't stop the memory that came to mind when her mom said officers.

_"Get up!" Ali snapped. Hanna opened her eyes slowly and looked around, trying to get her bearings. Then, it hit her. The sleepover._

_ "What?" Aria mumbled, sitting up and yawning. "It's five in the morning, Ali, what's wrong?"_

_ "Take a look around and then ask me what's wrong," Ali said, placing her hands onto her slim hips. Hanna glanced around the living room of the barn. Nothing was out of place. The food was still out on the coffee table. Magazines, CD's, and DVD's were strewn all over the floor along with clothes and makeup. _The Breakfast Club_'s main menu was up, waiting for someone to press play. Hanna's eyes scanned the other girls' faces before she frowned. Someone was missing._

_ "Where's Spencer?" Emily asked, beating Hanna to it. _

_ "I bet that bitch is with Ian," Ali said, sitting on the couch. _

_ "Why?" Hanna found herself asking. Ali's eyes slid to Hanna._

_ "I don't know, it's gross, really. I mean, Ian's Melissa's boyfriend. Don't you find it odd to kiss a guy who's kissed your sister?" she asked._

_ "What are you going to do about it?" Aria asked._

_ "Bitch going down," Ali said, looking at them._

It was later that day Spencer was reported missing. That night, the four of them had been called in to be interrogated. All of their stories matched and they had all left the station feeling numb.

Hanna looked at her mom, swallowing hard. She wondered what bad thing had happened this time. She followed her mom downstairs as a million thoughts ran through her head. Everyone had been fine when she'd last seen them. But, then again, so had Spencer. Nothing was for sure, Hanna had learned that.

She followed her mom downstairs, wondering if this was about her dad. However, when she reached the last step, her dad was there, his jaw clenched. She glanced at the two officers in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

"They said they had a report that you stole something from the jewelry store at the mall," Ashley Marin said. "Is that true?"

"What?" Hanna asked. "No! Of course it isn't! I can't believe you'd think I'd do that!"

"We need you to come to the station, Miss. Marin, and answer a few questions, one of the officers said. Hanna looked at her mom.

"Mom, they can't-," she started, but Mr. Marin cut her off.

"Just go, Hanna. The sooner this is cleared up, the better," he said. She glared at him as her mom pushed her out the door.

Upstairs, Hanna's phone chimed, alerting her of a new message from an unknown caller.

**BETTER WASH YOUR HANDS, HAN. NO ONE LIKES STICKY FINGERS –C**

**x.x.x**

"Well, you were right," Hanna said, leaning against the locker next to Mona's. "My dad came home again for the night. My parents slept in different rooms, but they still were under the same roof."

"How ticked were they?" Mona asked, shutting her locker. They started down the hall.

"I'm grounded for a month," she replied, sighing. "You?"

"Two weeks, Mona replied. Hanna nodded and they walked into English. Mr. Fitz was absent and a blonde woman sat in his place. Hanna slid into her seat as Ali, Emily, and Aria entered the room. Ali sat in front of Hanna and turned around.

"Word has it you have sticky fingers," she said pointedly. "Don't get any ideas, Han. My house is off limits to you now."

"Actually, I can't find the necklace my mom gave me. Any idea where it went, _Hanna_?" Aria asked from beside her. Hanna glared at her.

"I didn't take it, if that's what you mean," she snapped.

"Don't believe her, Aria. She tends to lie, just like she did last night to he cops," Ali said, smirking. Hanna looked helplessly at Emily, but she just turned away silently.

"Whatever, I guess you find out who your true friends are," Hanna said coolly, turning to Mona.

"And you aren't one of mine," Ali replied. Hanna dropped her gaze and immediately regretted that donut she'd had at breakfast. She crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling like she was in junior high again.

**x.x.x**

_ "God, Han, eat much?" Ali asked as she bit into a carrot at lunch the week before the slumber party._

_ "She's probably nursing a heartbreak, Alison, everyone pigs out when they have one," Spencer said, looking up from her homework._

_ "Maybe that would be the case if she _had _a boyfriend," Alison said._

_ Hanna looked away. She had been starving when she'd gotten to lunch, but after all of Ali's criticism, her appetite had disappeared. Hanna had been proud of herself. In the last week, she'd gone down a dress size. She'd been happy to tell her friends, but then Ali had spoken up and stated that she could stand to go down a few more sizes._

_ "Speaking of boyfriend's, how's your love life, Aria?" Ali asked, arching an eyebrow at her._

_ "Not existing," Aria replied after a moment. She and Ali locked eyes until Emily piped up._

_ "I've seen Noel give you puppy dog eyes a few times."_

_ "I don't think he's into me."_

_ "That's BS, Ar. _Anyone _would go for you, even a teacher," Ali said, winking at Aria. She looked down quickly._

_ "Mr. Fitz is a hottie, wouldn't you say?" Emily asked quietly. Ali grinned._

_ "Definitely."_

**x.x.x**

Hanna lay on Mike's bed, staring at the ceiling while he worked on his English paper. Aria had given Hanna the evil eye when she'd opened the door and then slammed it into Hanna's face before Mike had let her in after yelling at Aria.

Hanna didn't understand, really, why Aria was so mad at her. She hadn't even stolen anything. She'd stolen the bracelet with Mona, and not one of them. Maybe that was it. They were just jealous. Then again, they could just have trust issues. They all had a reason to not trust each other. After all, one of them could have killed Spencer.

Hanna's stomach churned at that thought. She didn't understand how anyone could kill another human. How someone could look another person, one that was pleading for their life, and not have any sympathy for them before they murdered the other. The world was filled with a lot of sick people. There was at least one in Rosewood, too.

"Finally done," Mike said. Hanna sat up, smiling.

"Good," She replied as he sat on the bed. She pecked his lips and fell into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I heard a rumor today," Mike said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Hanna asked, glancing at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, and it was about you," Mike said. Hanna sat up, studying him.

"Mike, what was it about?" she asked.

"You know what? Never mind, it's probably not true," he said, going to his computer and printing off his paper.

"Mike, tell me and you'll know rather or not it's true," she begged. Did Ali tell him about the night before?

"It's nuts, really."

"Mike."

"I don't think you're capable of it."

"_Mike_," she hissed, "just tell me what the damn rumor was about."

Mike took a deep breath before he spoke again, "It was about you and Mr. Fitz. There were reports of you and him having an inappropriate relationship."

Hanna's heard dropped into her stomach and then stopped beating. _Her_? With Mr. _Fitz_? Who would ever accuse her of that? Clearly, not Mike. She knew exactly who did it, though. With her heart shaped face and blonde hair, the bitch was capable of anything, even blaming Toby for killing Spencer, someone they all barely knew except for rumors.

"That bitch," Hanna whispered. Mike looked at her sharply.

"Sorry?" Mike asked.

"The rumors are just rumors," Hanna said, standing and slipping on her shoes. "I have to go.

**x.x.x**

Courtney grinned from ear to ear in her hiding spot within Ali's closet. Hanna was flipping out on Ali, who knew nothing about it, claiming she'd been home sleeping all day. Everything was falling into place. Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh were now suspects, Mr. Fitz was under suspicion for inappropriate relationships with students, and Hanna had been busted for her crimes. Rosewood was becoming a dangerous place. You never knew who or what was going to get you next.


End file.
